Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to the field of optical correction, and in particular encompass methods, devices, and systems for evaluating treatments intended for administration to patients presenting vision conditions.
In a typical refractive surgical procedure, aberrations of the patient's eye are examined with wavefront analysis or other measurement procedures. In turn, the measurement information can be used to generate a treatment for the patient. Laser eye surgery systems and other vision treatment techniques often involve the use of such treatments.
Although current and proposed treatment devices and methods may provide real benefits to patients in need thereof, still further advances would be desirable. For example, there continues to be a need for improved ablation systems and methods that accurately assess, verify, and validate treatments. Embodiments of the present invention provide solutions that address certain limitations which may be associated with known techniques, and hence provide answers to at least some of these outstanding needs.